


深夜幻想-本坦库尔X迪巴拉

by dubianosamu



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:21:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dubianosamu/pseuds/dubianosamu
Summary: 希望小朋友们一起长大





	深夜幻想-本坦库尔X迪巴拉

#深夜幻想  
#本坦库尔X迪巴拉  
#马黛茶组合

 

迪巴拉坐在地上，懒散的架起一条腿。手机搁在地上，他冲着镜头露出笑容，露出的牙齿白得发亮。  
这是广告商的要求，录一些和自己的生活有关的视频，需要用在后续的合作中。  
本坦库尔走过来，拿着他从不离身的超大号（对乌拉圭人来说很寻常的）保温杯子和马黛茶杯。  
年轻人也靠墙坐了下来，他的腿很长，滑下来的动作漂亮的像在伸展。他已经适应了豪门球队的生活，变得越来越自在和自信。他对着镜头打招呼，肩膀靠着迪巴拉的，透过贴着的上臂和肩部，体温传递过去。  
本坦库尔打开杯子开始泡一杯马黛茶，他一边倒水，一边偷偷的看迪巴拉的后脑。后者在对着镜头笑的开心，他号称要教学马黛茶的冲泡方法，却又不肯动手，原因无他，自从本坦库尔来到都灵，他就一直指使着乌拉圭小弟。  
本坦库尔一开始有点不适应，这个比他大三岁的、在尤文图斯站稳了脚跟的前锋，有着一张欺骗性的脸。他只会在他面前笑得无辜又纯真，背着小孩子郊游的双肩包走来走去，发呆的时候头发乱翘，比赛失利了脸色难看得想要哭。  
他简直是个小男孩，不是他的前辈。  
但另一面，他又很锋利，在球场上总是露出严肃的表情，凶狠的眼神像一只刚长出獠牙的小猛兽。  
他爱死了这颗宝石。  
茶泡好了，本坦库尔叼着吸管喝了一口。迪巴拉关掉了视频录像，回过头来看着他，眼神有点委屈。  
——不是给我喝的吗？  
本坦库尔有些无辜，这是他的杯子，而且迪巴拉还挑剔他加多了水，现在却要质问他。  
——我去给你拿你的杯子？  
迪巴拉撇着嘴伸手过去把他喝过了的杯子拿过来，毫不在意的含着吸管开始吸，他的眼睛亮的惊人，咕噜噜转着看他。  
——一开始水加的太多了。  
他挑刺，故意把水都喝完了，又这样说。把杯子放在地上。  
本坦库尔低下头给杯子里加水，露出笑脸。他在球场上总是很冲动，但在场下又莫名的内敛，在球队里，他最好的朋友就是同样来自南美的球员，而同为博卡球迷又进一步拉近了他和迪巴拉的关系。他们会一起打电玩，一起讨论阿根廷的联赛，出去吃烤肉，然后一起喝马黛茶。  
迪巴拉站起身，还不忘拿走马黛茶的杯子。本坦库尔跟着站起来，走在他后面亦步亦趋。他眼睛稍低，落在迪巴拉随着脚步晃动的棕金色发旋。  
他想，真好看。  
迪巴拉脱下了印着球队标记的外套，他穿着白色的毫无装饰的T恤。因为拖得太晚，更衣室里早就空荡荡的。  
本坦库尔从后面搂着他，用手臂圈住他的脖子，轻轻吻他的耳朵。  
迪巴拉的耳朵腾的红透了，他确信。  
然后他们在队友离开后的更衣室里接了个吻，迪巴拉甚至用手指掐着本坦库尔的脸要求他，把外套脱了。  
他们一前一后走出训练场，驱车去本坦库尔租的房子里。迪巴拉在沙发上自在的翘着脚，等本坦库尔给他倒水拿食物。年轻人指了指他的赤裸的脚丫子，指挥他放下去。  
他们在沙发上靠在一起玩手机，迪巴拉刷着ins，本坦库尔把手伸过来，搭在他的肩膀上。迪巴拉就那样歪倒在他怀里。  
等到阿根廷人反应过来的时候，他的T恤已经快被扒下来了。他大笑着去推本坦库尔，然后在他露出委屈神情之前，跨坐在年轻的身上。  
他们在沙发上接吻，咬着彼此的嘴唇不肯罢休。迪巴拉增肌之后身上壮实了不少，被按着摸了好一阵。而本坦库尔的胡渣子，则被年长三岁的恋人摸了又摸。  
手机被丢在一边。迪巴拉跪在沙发上，他搂着乌拉圭人的脖子，积极的引导他开扩自己。事实上，他并不认为这个在阿根廷待过的青年比他来得生涩，甚至，他怀疑对方比自己更加“经验丰富”，但出于前辈的自尊心，他绝对不会承认。  
等到真正进入的时候，他不得不承认了，年轻的恋人比他想的更老练一些。他会刻意的握着小宝石的腰把他摆弄成便于深入的姿势，会在他试图逃脱的时候毫不费力的碾过，瞬间让他溃不成军。  
他们没有开灯，房间逐渐暗下来了。  
迪巴拉抱紧乌拉圭人的肩膀，想起比赛进行的时候，他会下意识跳上他的后背庆祝。  
他们都是刚长大的孩子，或者正走在长大的路上。


End file.
